The state of the art of the present invention, as well as patent documents prior to the present disclosure, that might be related thereto, will be hereinafter described.
In terms of industry, design or application, any activity related or corresponding to the subject of the present disclosure is unknown, in its aspects of integrated process, products and systems.
The research undertaken resulted in the following patents and prior art references, although not considering the use of a cellulose support for simultaneous functioning of substrate and electronic component presenting memory effects.                1. The national patent application No. 103951 filed in 2008 refers to the use of cellulose-based or bio-organic paper as a physical support for the processing of electronic devices and systems and not to its integration in manufacturing and supporting of the electronic devices and systems with memory effect. Therefore, in national patent 103951, paper is a simple physical support of electronic devices that are produced by any conventional technology using covalent semiconductor or organic and inorganic ionic semiconductors, comprising respective metal connections. The only point of convergence of the present invention to the previously mentioned invention is that the devices are based on the same material processing technologies. On the other hand, the memory effect claimed in national patent No. 103951 refers to electrochromic materials which are deposited on the paper and maintain their oxidation state (oxidized or reduced) after withdrawing the electrical stimulus that originated them. This effect is reversible. This memory effect has nothing to do with the present invention wherein the non-volatile memory effect is associated with an intrinsic characteristic in the paper and with the innovation associated with creating new electronic devices based on different cellulose fibber integration on which active semiconductors are deposited and whose surface integration is carried out by means of contact with metal features that allow interconnecting all fibbers and respective active semiconductors in the same face of the paper and wherein the control allowing the induction of charges is based on a continuous gate electrode deposited on the other face of the paper on which an electrical step pulse is applied which allows writing, reading, re-writing or deleting the information stored and collected in the set of fibbers thus resulting in the existence or inexistence of current circulating in the channel region formed by the active semiconductor.        2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,372 filed in 1969, refers to electroconductive paper for producing electrostatic images, wherein action takes place in the manufacture region of paper in volume, allowing it to contain polymer chains from hydroxyethyl and hydroxypropyl group in order to adequate paper to image capture functions, and provide non contact printing. The patent is not in force. It was related to the paper in volume constituent in image capture and recording not being related whatsoever to aspects of the present invention.        3. Japanese Patent JP2003123559, “Forming method and its device for transparent conductive film, transparent conductive film and electronic paper”—aims the production of transparent and conductive films at low temperatures, named Indium Tin Oxide, ITO (or zinc oxide, ZnO), via chemical vapour decomposition assisted by a plasma using gaseous forms of indium iodide and tin chloride (zinc nitrate (Zn(NO3)2.6H2O)) in an oxygen atmosphere, with or without an inert gas such as Argon, deposited on polythiophene polymer membranes or other organic-based material, in order to use in the so-called electronic paper (e-paper). That is, the possibility to rewrite alphanumeric characters or images on a flexible film based on a transparent conductive oxide deposited on an organic substrate. In this case, for example, the transparent conductive oxide is intended to serve as an electrode for the application of electrical fields to control image hue, for example those formed from the orientation of liquid crystals. This patent is about a process for obtaining films, system thereof, and physical-mechanical characteristics of the films thus obtained, such as adhesion. That is, an aspect of the invention is to provide the production of organic substrates of conductive oxides to be simply used as electrodes, not comprising in the patent the use of cellulose-based paper, simultaneously, as electronic component with memory capability and the support of the device that incorporates.        4. U.S. patent U.S. 2006/0132894—discloses the deposition of transparent conductive oxides on both faces of the electronic paper having as main target applications similar to those described in JP2003123559. In other words, it is directed to adaptation technologies used in displays namely liquid crystal for new flexible displays produced on organic media. Thus, the claims of this patent are included in the scope of equipments used and of how to process and retain an image on organic flexible substrates, comprising the control of non conductive particles placed within the paper itself or under the oxides produced, with the capability to change their degree of transmittance by applying an electrical field. This is not within the scope of the present disclosure.        5. Canadian patent CA682814 “Electrically conductive paper, and method of making it”—relates to the volume processing of conductive paper, in particular to the inclusion of conductive fibres in its volume coated or not by metal, randomly dispersed in a cellulose matrix. This is not within the scope of the present disclosure, which does not include manipulating the paper structure.        6. U.S. Patent US2003/0192664A1 “Use of vinyl amine polymers with ionic, cross-linked Polymeric microbeads in paper making” refers to a method of paper manufacture and its constituents, namely in the use of organic ionic additives to facilitate fluid drainage and retention in the paper. This patent not within the scope of the present disclosure.        7. The U.S. Patent US2004/0249055A1, “Paper coating latex using ionic monomer” refers to a paper coating containing co-polymer ionic monomers or the inclusion of the said monomers in the paper volume in order to optimize the fluid stability and retention features, not being within the scope of the present invention.        8. The Canadian patent CA767053 “Electrically conductive paper”—refers to coating of cellulosic paper in conductive volume, coated with an insulation photoconductor material, associated with the incorporation of zeolites, able to ensure a resistivity inferior to 1012 Ωcm, aiming for the development and maintenance of electrostatic charges for information printing. This is not within the scope of the present disclosure wherein the paper is intended to function as a dielectric capable of storing charge loads and simultaneously serve as support element to the various components forming the device on both faces of the paper.        9. Canadian patent CA898082 “Polymeric quaternary derivatives of 4-vinyl pyridine in electrically conductive paper”—refers to the use the quaternary polymers capable of receiving photoconductor coatings capable of producing electrostatic copying paper. This is not the scope of the present invention.        10. Canadian patent CA922140 “Electro-conductive paper”—deals with the electro-conductive paper with polymers with at least 75% of its constitution useful in the techniques for image reproduction. The patent protects all compositions containing radical structures of the type:        
                 This is not the scope of the present invention.        
From de above-description, one might conclude that in terms of the product and method disclosed in the present invention, no publication or patent application related thereto.
The patents and references mentioned correspond to the state of the art wherein the present disclosure might be found, there being some peripheral points in common, in terms of process and materials used as conductors, on plasticized surfaces and the processes take place in some cases at room temperature. However, the existence of work and patents or patent applications that focus on using cellulose-based paper simultaneously as a component in active devices with memory effect and physical core of these devices, their derivatives or compounds are unknown.
The present invention consists of integrating different technologies, seeking the creation of self-sustainable field-effect electronic devices with non-volatile memory effect consisting of cellulose paper, its compounds or derivatives that determine the final functionality of these products and systems with the ability to electrically isolate a gate electrode consisting of a film with metallic characteristics to which the control voltage is applied or to which information from another semiconductor electrode is written being designated channel where charges are induced and others are trapped on the coated fibbers with the active semiconductor, such as ionic charge, to be retained or withdrawn and where their circulation emerges from the polarization on two symmetrical terminals designated source and drain respectively, being deposited upon the edges of the channel length of the later semiconductor and wherein the deletion of stored information requires applying a voltage presenting the same absolute value but opposite signal to that which provides the device with a selectivity ability concerning writing or erasing information. The manufacture of such devices, whether in lab performance or attempt, is unknown. This is the central aspect of the present invention, from which a hybrid device emerges that produces new effects and adds a new value in the application of the disclosure, which is not present in the state of the art of existing systems.